edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The AbandEd
The AbandEd is a first person/ tactical shooter made by A.K.A Studios A huge war has broken out between Europe and the U.S. The war went on for 7 years and their was an eventual peace settlement. However, the war made the U.S very poor, and a new war had broken out. The government had disbanded and more chaos had been consumed. The Cul-de-sac had become a war zone, abd everybody had distrusted each other. Weapons were manufacured tenfold, because people were grabbing weapons and other things for murder, or just self-defense. Plot As War broke out between the U.S and Europe, The U.S had spent millions of dollars in funding the war. Then, after 7 years, they formed a peace treaty between the U.S and Europe. The government then disbanded, in fear of retaliation against it's people. The U.S had spant more then a billion dollars for the war effort, leaving the U.S in debt. The depression and the disbandment of the government had left the country in shambles, and the kids of the cul-de-sac had also been affected. The kids have since ended their friendship, and have become deadly killers. The factions and characters are right below. Factions The Republic of the Cul-de-sac The Republic of the Cul-de-sac is the militia Edd formed after the cul-de-sac went to war. Edd has become a dictator and wants power. Neighboring remnants of the city of Lemon Brook have joined his militia. This faction is powerful and is a force to be reckoned with. Near the End, the republic has been eliminated,and are finally dead. The New Rebel Alliance The New Rebel Alliance is a rebellion made by Eddy. This so-called Rebel Alliance is just a more acceptable name than a large group of bandits who want to overthrow the Republic. These guys are heavily armed, and are considered a criminal gang and must be dealt with. But, these "bandits" just want to live in peace, but still commit crimes. These are also a playable faction and people can play Eddy. The Existing The Existing are the final faction fighting for control of the Cul-de-sac and then the whole state. All they wanted was to keep the peace. The only people who are fighting to make the city and the state a better place. So Far, many people have joined, and Ed, Kevin, and Nazz are the founding members. These are well armed, and have a better way around the cul-de-sac. Eventually, The Rebel Alliance decided to join them. They said yes, but only if they don't commit crimes against the alliance and the rest of the humanity. They finally overthrow the Republic and finally can live together. Weapons and Weapons Manufacturers Trenchfare: Trenchfare are a weapons company that have expertise in making and designing weapons. they come at an expensive price, but are the best. They sell, assault rifles, pistols, shotguns, SMGs, sniper rifles, LMGs, and carbines. Super Weapons: Super Weapons are a fairer price, but can have problems with jamming and cleaning. They mostly sell SMGs, but also assault rifles and carbines. Bowerweapons: This company designs weapons mostly for CQC (Close Quarters Combat), and Long range combat, but are cheap and very reliable. These are sold around the globe and come at a cheap price. Weapons XFP-25: The XFP-25 is a weapon designed by Trenchfare manufacturing Co. The XFP-25 is a sub-machine gun used mostly by the New Rebel alliance. This gun was produced for civilian militias and elite law enforcement agencies. During the war, people have started to buy this gun, since Assault rifles and carbines were only for law enforcement and the miltary. They wanted to rebel against the government and stay in peace. This gun is used also by Edd's private military. 2017 Double-barrel: The 2017 double barrel is a shotgun created by Bowerweapons. This weapon is used also by the Rebel Alliance and the Existing. It is a sawed-off shotgun using a pistol-grip instead of a buttstock. M216: The M216 is an assault rifle used mainly by Edd's Private Military. Trivia Send me any ideas for OC Characters. Note to Dr. Angryslacks I finished my bug problem. now all I need is to figure out how to download stories on my profile. And, my name will be Jack E. Jones. Category:Video game Category:Movies